Talk:Suigetsu Hōzuki
weak point does suigetsu have a weak point ? or getting killed?Narusuke55 (talk) 08:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 : We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. The manga hasn't shown anything serious weak point. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 09:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :his body being made of water, and using water based jutsu, probable means energy/lightning based jutsu will have greater affect on him Fawcettp (talk) 10:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I think we should use the picture of him stuck to the wall by Daruis sword to greater emphasize this.Since im newer to this im not sure how to add pics.--Vmejia (talk) 21:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Fight without a sword I did write this statement ("In an anime-only fight, Suigetsu is also shown fighting hundreds of foes, showing he can fight well even without the sword. However, he prefers using the sword."), but I used a statement by Wonderweiss Margera ([http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Suigetsu_H%C5%8Dzuki&diff=147336&oldid=147294 "In the anime even without Zabuza's sword he showed he can fight hundreds of foes without a wound. Showing he can fight well but prefers to use a sword."]) as source. I'd like an anime source for it, please. Maybe my memory is playing games with me, but I can't recall seeing him fight without a sword. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :When Sasuke decides to test him. Around the time when they arrive at that castle where the guy with Zabuza's sword is, Sasuke makes a wager with him, on who will get to the sword first, and then dissapears mid-battle so he could see Suigetsu's skills.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Say, in that fight, what was up with the visualization of water droplets (anime)? should we consider this the way Suigetsu fights, or a supplementary skill? --Justentizang (talk) 22:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, right, so ep 115, then. I'll make a ref. Dankje :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) No the anime is like a small filler but in the manga he always uses the sword for combat against juugo killerbee and suposibly with kisame Suigetsufraek. : I did point out it was an anime only moment.. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 12:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Summoning Jutsu i think we shood add the summoning jutsu 2 Suigetsu's jutsu list since he summons Manda when Sasuke hid in it..im not sure wat chapter exactly but sumtime in there--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Suigetsu really knows how to use the Summonning Techinque, and appears to be good on it since he is able call a large summon like Manda. However, he must use a portion of Orochimaru's blood to summon snakes, presumably because his body was modified by Orochimaru to be made of water. (talk) 22:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He used a special scroll and Sasuke's blood in order to summon Manda. Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Picture of water form thing? Should we include a picture of his complete water form (when he was fighting Killer Bee)? It's a big move, and I think that it deserves a picture. Mimixcarr (talk) 08:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I think it looks like a monster of some sortEndomarru (talk) 03:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tail? I know this is kind of a dumb question but did suigetsu have a tail when he was swimming in the tank after the fight with Killer Bee? Kon lover123 (talk) 07:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes he did actually. Because he is made of water, he can shape his body however he likes. Mimixcarr (talk) 05:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ebglish Voice Actor? I had heard rumors that people at VIZ were already considering voices for Team Hebi, and that one of the Viz Guys liked the thought of Vic Mignogna to voice Suigetsu, this is probably a rumor but anyone else hear anything? AMTNinja (talk) 06:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Name Meaning Maybe the fact that 水月, "Suigetsu", means "Wednesday" in Japanese is something worth mentioning at least in the Trivia section, isn't it? SpecB (talk) 20:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It would, but it doesn't. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm... And the reason for that is...? SpecB (talk) 21:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It would worth mentioning, but it doesn't [mean Wednesday]. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, but... *Google*. Uh, yikes, sorry! "Suiyoubi" and "Getsuyoubi" got mixed up in my mind. D: ::::I would propose that this section should be deleted, but then again, I just made the Screw-up of the Day, so what do I know, eh? SpecB (talk) 23:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Everyone makes mistakes and yours just made me smile. It takes a real (wo)man to take their own mistakes in stride. Don't mind it too much. :::::As for deleting this section; I'd say that goes against talk page policy. Besides, someone might make the same mistake as you did and find this section quite useful. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes Someone should correct the article about Suigetsu. Apparently some kid made a real mess, like Sugetsu having Byakugan, Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, added some filler character as his father, made Suigetsu use all chakra natures in the series... zodiac But Suigetsu isn't a Pisces he's Aquarius! :Is it really that difficult to sign your posts? :Any way, you're right. Suigetsu is an Aquarius. I'll ask Simant why the infobox has it wrong. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Name 2 It says in the trivia section that all Kiri family names are related to fruit, is this true for Mei Terumi as well or is it just the Seven swordsmen? -- 89' Fate? I know that we don't assume stuff, but just a thought, the last time Suigetsu and Jugo were seen, they were discovered by Okisuke to be disguised as Land of Iron Samuri, and Okisuke and his regiment of samuri were about to attack them. Later, Okisuke is seen behind Mifune at the war meeting of the five Kage including Mifune. So, is it possible they are dead, because even though we don't know the outcome of the battle, we know that Okisuke is still alive, so they either escaped or were killer...just a thought... -- (talk) 23:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Do you seriously believe Suigetsu would be killed off like that? That's the fate of background characters, not named characters with plenty of development potential. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) um....wut....wut you said didnt make sense --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 23:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze A couple of funny name connections to Bleach I noticed that Suigetsu's name can be composed by the parts of the names of two zanpakutous of Bleach universe. The word 'suigetsu' appears in the name of Aizen's zanpakutou Kyouka Suigetsu, and the word 'houzuki' on Ikkaku's Houzukimaru. I don't know if this is just a coincidence or intended connection, but anyway it's rather interesting. :That's most likely a result of Japanese names actually have meaning that can be translated as nouns, such as Hōzuki. Hōzuki is a fruit, at allone can be used as a last name, like Suigetsu's. Also, in Japanese names, adding -maru to the end of a phrase or word makes the name male. --Justentizang (talk) 22:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) --Nuti (talk) 04:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) should it be noted under abilities that zetsu mentiond (to his fellow akatsukis after pain told them sasuke had killed orochimaru and formed a team)that sasukes new team members could be problematic for akatsuki if they were to interfere with their goals ? (talk) 13:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Two Things 1: I think it should be clearly noted that Suigetsu is considered a . This is extremely high praise, in real life reserved for people like Mozart — who started composing his music at age five — and Lovecraft — who already wrote lengthy poems at the same age. Not even Itachi or Kakashi have been called this, I believe. 2: Shouldn't we make mention of his clan? The Third Databook clearly states that his special abilities — the Suika no Jutsu — come from his clan — I'm assuming the . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :1: I don't know what a wunderkind is, so sure why not. :2: Alright I suppose. :3: Wolf and Spice is a pretty great show.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 12:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC)